The invention more particularly applies to railway vehicles with two stories intended for trips between several cities, of the high speed train type, inter-region trains and others.
In this type of railway vehicles, the interconnection between the successive carriages is generally accomplished on a single level, i.e. the passengers have to climb to the upper level or walk down to the lower level for passing from one carriage to the following, which complicates circulation in the railway vehicle and poses a problem for persons with reduced mobility.
For example in document EP-1 312 526, railway vehicles were proposed in which the passing between two successive carriages is accomplished on both levels. However, in this document, the interconnection passes between two wheels directly connected to the body of the railway vehicle and not at upright angles to a bogie supporting the ends of two successive bodies and allowing driving of the railway vehicle. In this document, when such a bogie is provided, for the end carriages, the flooring is raised so as to pass above the bogie, the vehicle only comprising a single level upright to the bogie.
The interconnection described in document EP-1 312 526 is therefore not satisfactory for railway vehicles moving at high speed in which the ends of both successive carriages are supported by a bogie. Furthermore, the railway vehicle is not optimized in terms of capacity for receiving travelers. One of the objects of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a railway vehicle for which two successive carriages are supported by a common bogie while allowing interconnection with two levels without raising the flooring.